


Маири

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Гермиона попадает под очень странное проклятие, Гарри и Рону приходится обратиться за помощью к Малфою.





	Маири

— Нам обязательно идти с этим к Малфою? — Рон неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу у дверей кабинета.

— Он лучший в этом деле, Рон, как бы обидно это ни было, — Гарри вздохнул. — Он вырос в атмосфере темных проклятий, он знает о них все. Неудивительно, что он мастерски с ними справляется.

Он занес руку и постучал в дверь.

— Да, — раздался из кабинета недовольный голос Малфоя.

— Он не слишком-то приветлив, — буркнул Рон.

— У нас все равно нет другого выбора, — Гарри покачал головой и толкнул дверь.

Малфой сидел за своим столом, склонившись над каким-то пергаментом, вокруг которого виднелось мерцание защитных чар.

— Чем могу помочь? — спросил он, не поднимая головы.

— Малфой, у нас очень большая проблема, — насилу выдавил Гарри. — Гермиона.

— Ну, Грейнджер всегда была проблемой, — фыркнул Малфой. — Не понимаю, почему вы заметили это только сейчас.

— Да нет же, дурья твоя башка, — Рон вышел из себя. — Гермиона работала над какими-то свитками в Отделе Тайн и что-то случилось. Что-то очень нехорошее. Она теперь сама на себя непохожа.

Малфой поднял голову, снял монокуляр и прищурился, переводя взгляд с Гарри на Рона и обратно.

— Ну, и где она? Надеюсь, не в кармане у кого-то из вас?

— Нет, она у меня дома. И, по правде говоря, отказывается принимать какую-либо помощь.

— Да, Гарри, и не забудь сказать, что она вчера угрожала нам расправой, когда мы сказали, что ей нужна помощь, — вклинился Рон.

— Вы предлагаете прогуляться к враждебно настроенной Грейнджер в гости? — Малфой скептически хмыкнул. — Спасибо, нет. Я не враг своему здоровью.

— Малфой, мы заплатим тебе, — Гарри предпринял последнюю попытку склонить Малфоя на их сторону. — Сколько скажешь.

— Я похож на человека, который испытывает недостаток в деньгах? — Малфой покрутил в руках монокуляр. — Всего доброго.

Он уже приготовился надевать монокуляр, когда Рон выпалил последний, убойный аргумент:

— Ну, если ты каждый день сталкиваешься с проклятиями, которые как бы раздваивают человека, то да, мы пойдем, поищем другого специалиста.

— Что? — Малфой еле удержал монокуляр в руках. — Как ты сказал? Раздваивают человека?

— Ну да, именно это с Гермионой и произошло. То она нормальная, обычная Гермиона. А то вдруг становится совсем другой. Чудовищем. Монстром, если пожелаешь. У нее даже внешний вид меняется.

Малфой вскочил с места так резко, что, судя по звуку, ударился ногой о стол.

— Вам никто не говорил, что у вас просто ужасные способности к переговорам? — прошипел он, потерев ушибленное колено. — Вы не с того начинаете.

— Так ты возьмешься? Ты разберешься, что с Гермионой?

— Ты сможешь ее вылечить?

— Возьмусь — да, разобраться — очень хочу, вылечить — попробую. Но для начала я хочу это увидеть собственными глазами. Дайте мне пару минут, я соберу кое-какие принадлежности.

Он распахнул шкаф, извлек оттуда старую кожаную сумку и принялся складывать в нее разные приспособления и склянки с зельями.

— Вредноскоп, проявитель Темной магии, определитель ядов, — смогли разобрать Гарри и Рон в его бессвязном бормотании. Остальное было сплошным набором звуков, непонятными определениями, которые Малфой дал предметам только для себя.

— Ведите, — бросил он, застегнув сумку. Рон и Гарри переглянулись, кивнули, и все трое направились на внутренний двор, который был надежно укрыт от глаз магглов, и откуда можно было аппарировать.

***

— Гермиона, мы вернулись, — крикнул Рон, как только они вошли в дом на Площади Гриммо. — Гермиона, мы привели помощь. Я знаю, ты будешь ругаться…

— Тише, — оборвал его Гарри и поднял руку, призывая всех остановиться и замереть.  
Во всем доме не раздавалось ни единого звука.

— Она ведь не могла уйти, да? — с тревогой в голосе спросил Рон. — Мы ведь поставили довольно мощное заклинание на ее комнату.

— Да, надеюсь, она никуда не ушла. Идем, — Гарри махнул Малфою и первым ступил на лестницу. — Вчера она снова стала, ну, не собой, принялась все громить. Мы думали, ночь не переживем. Но потом она как-то успокоилась. Наверное, устала немного. Мы восстановили комнату утром, наложили заклинание на все стены, пол и потолок комнаты, и сразу же отправились к тебе.

— Глупо. Пойти должен был кто-то один, а второй — остаться, — бросил Малфой.

— Вот ее комната, — Гарри остановился у двери.

— Хорошо, — Малфой повернулся к нему и Рону. — Вы можете пойти со мной. Но как только я повелю уйти, вы должны немедленно покинуть комнату. Я не собираюсь причинять Грейнджер вред, и любые мои действия должны, в конечном счете, пойти ей на пользу. Но. Боюсь, мне придется сделать ей в некоторой мере больно.

— Потому мы и попросили тебя, — проворчал Рон. — Мы слишком предвзяты и не можем биться с ней. Даже когда она не совсем она.

Из комнаты не доносилось ни звука.

— Вы наложили заклятие тишины?

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой.

— Так открывай скорее! — Малфой внезапно рявкнул на Гарри. Так, словно Гермиона и впрямь что-то для него значила.

Гарри быстро толкнул дверь и обмер. Гермиона лежала посреди комнаты. Можно было бы подумать, что она просто задремала, но ее кровать была в двух шагах, и, зная Гермиону, она бы дошла до кровати, как бы сильно ни устала.

Гарри и Рон застыли, не в силах сделать и шаг, зато Малфой решительно двинулся к Гермионе и приложил два пальца к ее шее.

— Пульс очень слабый, — бросил он. — Переместите ее на кровать.

Гарри и Рон тут же заметались и принялись укладывать Гермиону, пока Малфой спокойно и даже хладнокровно раскладывал на ее столе свои инструменты и склянки.

— Ну-ка, посмотрим, что у нас тут, — он поставил на стол вредноскоп, который тут же запищал и принялся крутиться. Сам же Малфой взял со стола странный прибор, похожий на металлическое перо, и поднес его к лицу Гермионы.

— Я не могу на это смотреть, — пробормотал Рон и выскочил из комнаты. Гарри остался стоять на месте, словно прирос к полу.

Малфой нацепил монокуляр, пальцами раздвинул веки на правом глазу Гермионы и склонился над ней, рассматривая глаз через монокуляр.

— Поттер, подай пузырек с зеленым зельем, — пробормотал он, не поворачивая головы.

Гарри метнулся к столу, но тут Гермиона принялась крупно дрожать, будто бы через ее тело пропускали электрический ток. Гарри протянул Малфою пузырек, но вдруг громыхнул взрыв. Оба отлетели как тряпичные куклы, а комнату заволокло белым туманом. Малфой взмахнул палочкой, заставляя туман развеяться, и уставился на Гермиону, которая поднялась с кровати и теперь стояла посреди комнаты.

Точнее, это была не совсем Гермиона. Бледная, как смерть, с посиневшими, словно от холода, губами и абсолютно белыми зрачками, и взирала на Гарри и Малфоя с нескрываемой злобой.

— Умри! — она выбросила вперед руку, и Гарри насилу успел метнуться в сторону и сшибить Малфоя с ног. В стену позади того места, где он стоял миг назад, вонзились толстые длинные сосульки.

— Грейнджер, успокойся, — Малфой поднялся на ноги и выставил вперед руки, показывая, что он безоружен. — Давай просто поговорим.

— Мне не о чем разговаривать с тобой, смертный, — ее голос звучал ниже, чем обычно. Она взмахнула рукой, и стены покрылись инеем.

— Уходи, быстро, — прошипел Малфой и сделал шаг вперед. — Грейнджер, я не хочу причинять тебе вред.

Гарри шмыгнул в коридор, закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к стене, тяжело дыша. Из комнаты доносились грохот и крики Гермионы, в то время как Малфой безмолвствовал. Гарри уже решил, что тот погиб, когда вдруг раздался громкий пронзительный свист, а затем наступила оглушающая тишина.

Гарри приоткрыл дверь и осторожно заглянул в комнату. Гермиона снова лежала на кровати, Малфой склонился над ней с монокуляром, а вокруг царил самый настоящий погром.

— Я не помню, чтобы звал тебя, — недовольно буркнул Малфой. — Но хорошо, что ты зашел. Надеюсь, ты не разбил мой пузырек?

Гарри запустил руку в карман и извлек оттуда целый и невредимый пузырек с зельем.

— Просто прекрасно, — Малфой выхватил его из рук Гарри и осторожно капнул на глазное яблоко Гермионы. — Это на время успокоит вторую личность. Пузырек я оставлю вам, смотрите, не расшибите. Зелье старинное и очень редкое. На его приготовление нужно около года, а за ингредиентами придется пробегать еще три месяца.

Гарри закивал, принял из рук Малфоя пузырек и на всякий случай сразу наложил на него Амортизирующие чары.

— Будете каждый час капать по одной капле в правый глаз. Поттер, повторяю, только в правый, только по одной капле. Это понятно?

Гарри закивал.

— Вот и прекрасно, — отмахнулся Малфой и стал складывать свои приборы в сумку.

— Это вылечит Гермиону?

— Что? Нет, конечно, нет. Это сделает менее агрессивным ее альтер эго, и тогда я смогу поговорить. Грейнджер работала в Отделе Тайн, говоришь?

— Да, им привезли новые артефакты с каких-то раскопок.

— Напомни, где были раскопки?

— Исследование проходило в Антарктиде, и…

— Все правильно, — отрезал Малфой и застегнул сумку. — Приду завтра в девять. Всего доброго.

Он вышел в коридор и аппарировал, оставив Гарри в совершенном смятении.

***

На следующее утро Малфой действительно вернулся в дом на площади Гриммо, растрепанный и отчаянно зевающий.

— Кофе, — практически приказным тоном бросил он опешившему Рону.

— Когда просят, говорят: «Пожалуйста», — буркнул тот.

— Я до трех часов утра просидел в библиотеке в поисках хотя бы малейшего упоминания о подобном, потому считаю, что вправе требовать, а не просить.

Рон заворчал и поплелся на кухню.

— Ну как, ты нашел что-то? — с тревогой спросил Гарри.

— Только одно упоминание, — Малфой недовольно скривился. — Знаешь ли, в тех краях ужасно мало людей, и магия там неизученная, в определенном смысле даже дикая. Когда маги всех стран создавали свои Министерства, Управления, когда была создана Международная Конфедерация Магов, Антарктида осталась в стороне. Логично, ведь там никто не живет. Однако экспедиции возвращались оттуда изрядно потрепанными, и дело было вовсе не в холоде.

— Ближе к делу, — оборвал Гарри. — Что с Гермионой?

— Маири, — коротко бросил Малфой и замолчал.

— И что такое это маири?

— Когда я пытался объяснить, ты меня перебил. Наверняка, ты знаешь больше, чем я. Хотя вряд ли. Тогда ты бы точно знал, что Маири это не «что», а «кто».

— И кто же это?

— Один из диких духов, живущих в Антарктиде. В моих источниках говорится, что таких духов целая плеяда. Они могут быть бестелесными, а могут принимать форму гигантов, вытесанных из глыб льда, с глазами, горящими белым или синим огнем. Имя Маири известно, потому что этот дух один из самых подлых. Однажды он уже пытался вырваться в мир с одной из экспедиций, но был остановлен.

— Интересно, как, — проворчал Гарри.

— Маири вселилась в одного из участников экспедиции, и слишком быстро себя проявила. Несчастного носителя Маири оставили в Антарктиде умирать. Темные были годы, дремучие.

— И как ты планируешь освободить от нее Гермиону? Она нужна нам живой, — Гарри нахмурился.

— Пока что я хочу поговорить с Маири. Просто побеседовать.

— Думаешь, получится найти ее слабые места?

— Попробовать стоит, — Малфой пожал плечами. — Вообще, Грейнджер достаточно сильна, раз ей удается сдерживать Маири уже несколько дней. Предыдущий ее носитель, видимо, был личностью довольно слабой, потому что его не смогли усмирить.

— У них не было твоего зелья.

— И это тоже.

— Кофе! — крикнул Рон из кухни, и Малфой побрел туда.

Гарри никогда не видел Малфоя таким, даже с учетом того, как ужасно он выглядел на шестом курсе. Создавалось впечатление, что по бедняге Малфою проехался каток. И Гарри жалел его, ведь пока Гермиона находилась во власти духа, они все были в одной лодке.

— Кстати, а что это за зелье? — спросил Гарри, не особо надеясь на ответ.

— Тормозящее, — буркнул Малфой, отхлебывая кофе. — Темное зелье, да, но только оно и справляется. Оно отнимает практически все жизненные силы, оставляя тот минимум, который нужен, чтобы человек не умер. Маири наверняка питается силами Грейнджер, но, как ни странно, убивать вашу подружку не в интересах духа. Без вместилища она погибнет в наших краях. Так что ограничение сил Грейнджер ограничивает и Маири.

— Ты обещал, что не навредишь ей, — возмутился Рон.

— А я и не вредил. Я погрузил Грейнджер — и Маири вместе с ней — в сон, и, кстати, только благодаря этому вы проснулись в своем доме, а не погребены под его развалинами сейчас.

Гарри и Рон переглянулись, но промолчали.

— А теперь ей, пожалуй, пришла пора просыпаться. Вам со мной лучше не ходить. Если понадобитесь, я позову, — Малфой поднялся с места и вышел, оставив Рона с Гарри недоуменно смотреть друг на друга.

Малфой спустился через час, и одежда его была покрыта инеем.

— Продолжайте капать зелье ей в глаз, — недовольно проворчал он и поставил на стол пузырек. — Если получится, к вечеру вернусь. Если нет — приду завтра утром.

Гарри и Рон синхронно кивнули, и Малфой аппарировал.

***

— Маири умна, — сообщил Малфой, сидя вечером за столом с Гарри и Роном. — Я посетил Отдел Тайн и мне позволили взглянуть на тот свиток, которым занималась Грейнджер. Так вот, Маири вселилась сначала в свиток, наложив печать на него. Когда Грейнджер приняла печать за обычный текст и начала читать, печать сломалась, и Маири переместилась в тело Грейнджер.

— А что она сказала утром? Она хочет убить Гермиону?

— Нет. Она хочет собственное тело, — Малфой пожал плечами. — Но она очень слабо представляет, как выглядят человеческие тела. Антарктические экспедиции магов — редкость, а духи наталкиваются на них еще реже.

— То есть, когда она поймет, как устроено тело человека, она обретет собственное и оставит Гермиону в покое?

— Сразу две проблемы, Уизли, — Малфой хмыкнул. — Во-первых, Маири не из чего создавать свое собственное тело здесь. Льда слишком мало. Потому она планирует оставаться в теле Грейнджер. Во-вторых, сознание Грейнджер ей не нравится. Потому она хочет уничтожить ее сознание, а тело немного видоизменить. Ну, вы видели, какие у Маири представления о красоте.

— Черт, но ты знаешь, как с ней справиться?

— Я думаю, — уклончиво ответил Малфой. — И я близок к тому, чтобы перебраться сюда со всей своей лабораторией. Мне нужно контролировать ситуацию.

— Думаю, у нас достаточно свободных комнат, — медленно произнес Гарри.

***

Прошла неделя с того времени, как Малфой изъявил желание остаться на площади Гриммо. С того момента он перетащил в дом десятую часть своей библиотеки и устроил в свободной комнате целую лабораторию по приготовлению зелий. Большую часть времени он все равно проводил в комнате Гермионы, то проводя какие-то анализы, то испытывая ее своими странными приспособлениями. Нередко Гарри находил его задремавшим на стуле у кровати Гермионы, так что упрекнуть его в бездействии было нельзя. Если он и отлучался из дому, то только затем, чтобы наведаться в Отдел Тайн и посмотреть на таинственный свиток, из-за которого все и началось. Один раз он даже поскандалил с Невыразимцем, когда тот не позволил Малфою забрать свиток с собой.

— Они идиоты, — возмущался Малфой. — Я ознакомился с документами той экспедиции — свитка не было в списке находок. Его словно подсунули в вещи перед самым отъездом.

— Думаешь, тоже козни Маири?

— Нет, скорее кого-то из низших духов. Уверен, там есть кто-то более бесшумный, кто смог сделать это незаметно. Свиток опасен, я понимаю, почему они не хотят его отдавать. Но они отказались спрятать его, запечатать сотней охранных заклинаний и стереть память всем, кто его видел.

— Малфой, не поверю ни на миг, что тебе не отдали свиток, и ты смирился, — буркнул Рон.

— Разумеется, — Малфой ухмыльнулся. — Я упер его. Свистнул. Умыкнул из-под носа у Невыразимца. Никто, кроме Грейнджер не заметит подмены.

— Только не говори, что ты вместо печати там зашифровал рунами матерные гоблинские анекдоты.

— Как ты мог такое подумать, Уизли, — Малфой вздернул нос. — Высококачественная подделка с легкими чарами нечитаемости. У каждого, кто попытается прочесть ключ на печати, символы начнут разбегаться перед глазами, меняться местами. Вычитал об этих чарах в книге века этак восемнадцатого. Колдуны тогда были жуткими параноиками, когда дело касалось дневников их исследований.

— И зачем тебе этот опасный свиток в моем доме? — Гарри нахмурился.

— Ну, я же не могу вечно держать Грейнджер под этим зельем. Оно, знаешь ли, может вызвать зависимость. Я собираюсь создать для нее небольшой амулет, который она будет носить, не снимая. Мы запечатаем Маири внутри нее до тех пор, пока я не придумаю, что с ней делать. Печать на свитке может мне в этом здорово помочь. Так что я прошу меня простить, работа ждет.

— Ты уверен, что можно работать с печатью сейчас? — Гарри остановил его в дверях. — Вдруг в свитке прячется еще десяток этих духов?

— Маири сама сказала, что свиток, как выражаются в наших широтах, одноместный. Она должна была прийти первой, захватить одно тело и подготовить почву для вторжения духов в мир людей. Думаю, ты понимаешь, почему я считаю, что времени у нас нет.

— Новая экспедиция, — пробормотал Гарри. — Выдвигается через неделю.

— Да, и ты должен сделать все, чтобы сорвать ее. Занимайся привычным делом, Золотой Мальчик, спасай мир. А я позабочусь о Грейнджер.

Гарри кивнул и отступил, выпуская Малфоя в коридор.

В эту ночь в доме на Гриммо не спал никто, кроме Гермионы. У Малфоя в комнате что-то хлопало, падало, шипело, один раз даже негромко взорвалось, а к двум часам ночи весь дом заполонил едкий дым, и Гарри с Роном спешно пришлось открывать окна. Они даже испугались, что Малфой убился ненароком, но тут он так громко и забористо выругался, что портрет Вальбурги, на который было наложено заклятие немоты, перестал открывать рот и беззвучно зааплодировал.

Когда в половине шестого пришла пора снова капнуть зельем в глаз Гермионы, и Рон, взяв пузырек, отправился выполнять эту миссию, Малфой вырвался из своей комнаты и промчался по коридору, явно стремясь остановить Рона.

— Стой.

Рон застыл, как вкопанный.

— Я хочу проверить, сработает ли амулет, — скороговоркой выпалил Малфой. — Для этого мне нужно, чтобы она проснулась.

Он решительно распахнул дверь комнаты и прошагал к кровати Гермионы. Рон следовал за ним.

— Давай руку, Грейнджер, будь паинькой, — пробормотал Малфой и застегнул на запястье Гермионы браслет.

Рон стоял у стены, мысленно отсчитывая секунды до конца часа. Наконец, Гермиона тихо вздохнула и шевельнулась.

— Так это был ты? — пробормотала она, глядя на Малфоя.

— Ты о чем?

— Маири говорила, рядом со мной постоянно был молодой человек. Я думала, это Гарри или Рон.

— Маири говорила? — Малфой опешил.

— Да, мы немного общались. Сначала мне даже стало жаль ее, ведь ее народ живет в Антарктиде и никогда не видел мира. Но потом, когда она стала говорить о том, что хочет заморозить весь мир, чтобы ее соплеменники могли чувствовать себя комфортно везде, я поняла, что она жестока.

— То есть, ты узнала, чего они хотят?

— Поработить мир. Но скажи, как ты ее изгнал?

— Я не изгнал, — Малфой скривился. — Я запечатал ее внутри тебя. Выкрал тот свиток, с которым ты работала. Изучил принцип создания печати, создал амулет и запечатал ее в тебе.

Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на браслет на своей руке.

— О, нет, Грейнджер, даже не пытайся. Прочитать ключ и сломать печать у тебя не выйдет, я наложил чары нечитаемости. Снять ты их не сможешь, я на всякий случай закрепил их еще одним древним заклятием. Браслет снимать нельзя, выпустишь Маири.

— Поверь мне, Малфой, я не собираюсь ее выпускать после того, как услышала о превращении всего мира в глыбу льда, — Гермиона усмехнулась и попыталась сесть. Малфой поспешил помочь ей в этом.

— Малфой, что по поводу оплаты? — буркнул Рон, которого, казалось, никто не заметил.

— Пока никакой оплаты, — отрезал Малфой. — Я еще не закончил. Я запер Маири, а не изгнал. Думаю, дальше нам надо будет поработать над тем, чтобы избавиться от этого духа навсегда.

— Согласна. Мне не нравится делить свое тело с кем-то еще, — Гермиона фыркнула.

— Так что, получается, Малфой остается у нас? — Гарри вошел в комнату, неся в руках чашку с чаем и пару небольших кексов.

— Нет, мы с Грейнджер можем работать в Мэноре. Там большая библиотека и неплохая лаборатория.

— Никакого Мэнора! — Рон замахал руками. — Слыхали мы про таких, заманят своей большой библиотекой, и поминай, как звали.

Гермиона расхохоталась.

— Работать, Рон. Жить я все так же буду здесь. И мешать жить вам. Вы, кстати, навели порядок в кладовке?

— Так мы же за тебя переживали, — протянул Рон.

— Около меня постоянно был Малфой. Могли переживать в кладовке. С вениками в руках. Марш убираться!

Рон засопел и повернулся к двери. Подошедший Гарри ткнул его в бок локтем.

— Пожалуй, Мэнор — не самая плохая перспектива, — прошептал он. — Мы разоримся на кофе для Малфоя и заработаем нервный срыв из-за рвения Гермионы к порядку.

— Мы все слышим! — в один голос крикнули Гермиона и Малфой, и Гарри с Роном, давясь смехом, будто два первокурсника, бросились прочь.


End file.
